Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system such as laser beam printers or copying machines.
Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system, a cartridge having a photosensitive member and a cartridge in which toner is stored are demountably mounted on a main body of an apparatus in order to facilitate replacement of the photosensitive member and a supply of toner.
A configuration in which a positioning member configured to determine the position of the cartridge in the main body of the apparatus by abutment of the cartridge at both ends in the direction of a photosensitive drum is provided in a frame of the main body of the apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-128506.
However, with the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-128506, since a specific positioning member configured to fix the position of the cartridge is provided, securement of a space for arranging a specific positioning member is required in the interior of the main body of the apparatus. Therefore, the size of the apparatus may be increased by an amount corresponding to the space. In addition, the specific positioning member may increase cost correspondingly or a process of mounting the specific positioning member may be increased at the time of manufacture.